1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-215416, filed Sep. 28, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H02-66333, a shock absorber having an outer seat, an intermediate seat, and an inner seat is disclosed, in which the height of the intermediate seat is decreased and a disk is pressed against the intermediate seat by means of a spring to apply a set load to the disk
In such a structure, since a valve-opening point at which the set load is increased is increased, valve properties become unsuitable.